The Fighter Motivator
by Dave321
Summary: Hitomi is devastated. Not only because she lost in the 5th DOA tournament, but also because someone broke her heart due to an argument they had. And that someone is Hayate. Will she get over it and maybe then clarify everything thanks to a certain fighter that only Kokoro knows? All characters, except one who belongs to Sega, involved belong to Tecmo Koei and Team Ninja.


Loud, female, battle yells were being heard inside a dojo in Germany. There was Hitomi. She was punching and kicking the hell out of a dummy, completely made out of gum and rice on the inside. However, THESE screams were not made out of passion, they felt cold and hollow, with no hint of genuine motivation whatsoever. The only emotions, that you could possibly see and feel in her battle cries, were... dismay, disappointment and mutual feelings of self-pity. And soon, the cries died out and Hitomi sat on the dummy, sweaty, but not satisfied, like usual. Ever since she lost in the finals against Jann Lee in the previous tournament, and a heated argument she had with Hayate... she felt anything, but satisfaction with herself. She panted a lot and not just because of tiredness, but also because of how stressed she was feeling. She slowly shook her head as this was totally unbearable for her. Just then she heard footsteps and looked to where the noises were heard. It was her father who looked a little bit concerned upon seeing his daughter sitting on the ground and having a depressing look.

"Everything alright, my daughter? You've been training quite a lot today..." He said.

"It's fine, dad... I needed to break a sweat... so that I can tell myself later, that I didn't waste my lifetime whining about how I missed the opportunity to win the DOA tournament..." She responded.

Her father thought for a moment, as he remembered, that this wasn't the first time, she behaved like that. Hitomi then stood up and removed the white headband around her head.

"Now if you would excuse me, gotta go and clean myself up. I need to get fresh air." She told him.

Afterwards she went to take a shower. Her father attempted one more time to ask her what was wrong with her. But again, Hitomi refused to tell him and simply said that she was fine...even though she wasn't. Her father began to feel a bit stressed himself too because seeing his daughter behaving this way was something he didn't like it all. In the end he decided to ask her again maybe when she was more in the mood to talk. After taking the shower, Hitomi put her regular clothes on and headed towards the door that leaded outside in the garden.

"I won't stay out for long, dad." Hitomi said.

Her father nodded at her before turning around to resume whatever he was doing in that moment. But just as her own daughter was about to open the door, his voice interrupted her.

"But before you go... can I ask you one more time and you promise me to give me a proper answer?"

"Dad, please..." Hitomi whispered as she rolled her eyes in annoyance and turned her head to look at him.

"Are you feeling really OK? Because you may say it, but looking at you... proves me otherwise. You do know, that you can tell me anything, right?" He asked her.

Hitomi looked down... as she slowly did start to feel bad about her behavior... but she had to say at least one thing, to stop her father from digging further.

"Father... I really am fine... I may not look good, but you know exactly why. And this is something, that I need to fix myself, as I can't blame anyone, but myself for my failure." She said.

Her father began walking towards her in while showing concern and when he was close to her, he began stroking his daughter's shoulder.

"Hitomi...don't feel bad about the fact that you lost in the finals. I know, you were so close...but why don't you ask yourself this: If you really were this close to win the tournament...does it give you any hints that you will surely win the next one? If there's ever going to be a sixth tournament? Believe in yourself and you will know that next time you might succeed. There's no need to beat yourself up over this loss." He said as he comforted his daughter.

However, Hitomi looked away in shame.

"If you were in my position, as of right now, I want to see you repeat these words." She told him.

Her father didn't like how his daughter blamed herself to death for her loss in the fray... but at the same time, it wasn't part of his nature, to force her to anything. And secondly, she was old enough to care of herself.

"Dad... I appreciate your concern about me, but... this is only for a while. Once I am out of this phase, I will feel better like before. OK?" These last word that Hitomi said, could not even say the truth to herself anymore. It won't become better, probably ever again.

After that, Hitomi finally opened the door and went outside in the garden. She took a long around her. The memories about ever since she got to know Hayate when he was 'Ein' and took him at her house...how he spent the time with her, how he trained with her more than once, just wouldn't go away. Then, just as she was sitting on the grass that heated argument returned. She could still vividly remember how it played out, and thinking about it made her feel ashamed of herself...

 **FLASHBACK**

Hayate and Hitomi were pushing one another with almost repeatedly, while the two yelled at each other.

"You are no man, Hayate! A real friend would NEVER treat the other like air!"

"And then risk letting you get involved with the problems of my clan?! Is that what you truly wish for?! I already lost so many, losing you would mean me losing my will to fight!"

"That's what you think! I don't care about your clan, it's you, who is the problem here! Your disability to put faith in others, that aren't as strong as you, makes me sick!"

Hayate started to almost lose his patience as he just could not understand why Hitomi kept being this mad.

"I am seriously confused right now! What is your issue with all this? All I want is to protect you, Hitomi! Is that too hard to understand?" He angrily asked.

"Protect me?! What kind of "protecting" is this, where you simply straight-out say, that you want to cut all ties to me and yourself?! This is anything BUT protecting and more like of being nothing but an ungrateful prick! Is this your way of thanking me!? AFTER EVERYTHING I HAVE DONE FOR YOU?!" She countered.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

This argument suddenly made Hitomi snap back into reality and she began to sweat nervously again, before thinking to herself.

"I... I need move on... it's probably for the best, if I forget him and everything that happened..."

She knew that this wouldn't work immediately upon declaring it...because even if she wanted to, she just could not stop thinking about Hayate. She clutched her hands on her head while looking at the grass and feeling frustrated. But then all these memories were suddenly interrupted by a voice.

"Excuse me, can you tell me the way to get to-"

Hitomi raised her head and look at person who was asking her something. The person stopped talking immediately upon seeing Hitomi's face, same for the latter. The german young lady was utterly surprised upon seeing who was there at the entrance of the garden. It was another young lady with long black hair and was wearing a tan school coat over a white shirt and a black necktie with a brown plaid skirt as well as white knee-high stockings and fitting brown shoes. Hitomi recognized her immediately since she was one of the competitors of the fourth and fifth DOA tournament. She never really had contacts with her or anything like that. Still, she knew who the lady was. It was Kokoro.

"Hey...I know you!" Hitomi said.

Kokoro's eyes also didn't lie to her... the girl was Hitomi, without a doubt.

"Aren't you Hitomi Buchfink?"

"And you have to be Kokoro... you were with me in the half-finale during the 5th tournament..."

"Well, you never see coincidences every day..." Kokoro said with a grin.

Since Kokoro seemed "lost " due to her non-knowledge of certain places there in Germany, she asked if she could stop for a moment there in the garden to talk with the only person she knew well. Hitomi agreed and allowed her to enter the garden. And soon, the two were sitting on a bench down the road to the village, talking to one another. Kokoro briefly explained that she was taking a break after her loss at the tournament and decided to visit Germany.

"Wait, you also lost, before you could reach the finals like me?" Hitomi asked.

Despite being true, Kokoro still showed a grin a looked at her hands that were being conjointed.

"Yes...I did. Well, because I was distracted..." Kokoro said.

That statement made Hitomi feel a little bit confused and she wanted to know more.

"Distracted? By what?"

"...My opponent. I was ready to give everything I had in me. But just seeing him and fighting him made me distracted for some reasons..."

Hitomi thought back, at who was Kokoro's opponent and it was that blonde British, whose name and looks she still could remember all too well.

"Wait... you don't mean Eliot, don't you? He was your opponent?" Hitomi asked.

Kokoro had to look away... it really embarrassed her to know, that it was Eliot, who bested her, before she could get into the final rounds. And she nodded.

"C-Correct. H-He distracted me... I-I had no choice, but to stare at him…and losing my focus in the process, despite my effort in trying to ignore it and keep fighting. " Kokoro hardly tried to explain.

Hitomi had to show a weak smile as well as a giggling a little. Talking about Eliot made her immediately remember of the day where she and Leifang decided to have a sparring match with him and Brad Wong inside that circus. She remembered when she teased him by ''roaring'' at him because she had to admit, she always found him cute.

"Well, I can imagine. He can be very nice and a big sweety, you know." Hitomi said.

She could already see Kokoro's cheeks getting red after hearing this. Also, this made Hitomi think of her best friend Leifang, since she lost to Jann Lee for the same reason. But since she wasn't really in the mood for a girly small-talk, her smile quickly disappeared... and to her misfortune, Kokoro noticed it quick.

"Hey... what's wrong? Why all gloomy now? Did I say something wrong?" Kokoro asked.

Hitomi shook her head, as what they just talked about reminded her of Hayate... and considering her current stance on him, it ruined everything for her.

"No... it's OK..."

"Doesn't seem like to me..."

Hitomi at this point didn't know if she should tell Kokoro what happened between her and Hayate or not. But since she was also a bit depressed about the fact that she lost in the finals...she decided to first tell her this.

"Oh...let's say...that I'm kind of depressed, due to the fact that I didn't manage to win the tournament. I was this close...To think that I was feeling so sure to win it just as I made to the finals. Hayate why did you-" She stopped after accidentally saying his name. Kokoro felt confused at this as she looked at her with an innocent and curious demeanor.

"Who? What did you say?"

Hitomi's have started to shake like hell at this point... just by thinking about Hayate's name, made her blood boil... but in the end, she managed to calm down enough, to explain herself out of this.

"Again, I am not in the best mood, because I STILL couldn't get over the fact, that I didn't win the tournament... and Hayate... well, before the tournament even started, out of all people, HE had to come and ruin EVERYTHING..." Hitomi said.

Kokoro began to feel concerned at this point as she saw Hitomi putting her palms on her face. Kokoro stroke her shoulder, treating her like if she was her sister.

"I don't really know who is this person...but still, what happened between the two of you?"

Hitomi really did not want to remember, but if this was the only way to make sure she would then try to forget it and move forward...then she guessed there was no other way. And so she began explaining everything. She briefly told him how she came to know Hayate, when she found him, she made him come to her house, how he went by the name of ''Ein'', then how he had to leave for the second tournament...before he managed to remember who he really was and returned to his clan. And finally that heated argument the two had when the 5th tournament was yet to be announced. The fact that Hayate wanted to cut all ties with her, for the only reason to not involve her into his current business. But despite telling her the dangers she could find, she was mad because he was putting so little faith in her...despite everything she had done for him. And the fact that he defended himself by saying that he was doing this for the sake of 'protecting' her, made her mad. And this was something that probably didn't make her feel focused at 100 % during her fight with Jann Lee at the finals. She was ready to win the tournament...but when she met Hayate again before the last fight...her concentration for later slowly faded away, thus losing in the finals.

"If it hadn't been for him... I probably would have never fallen so low like that..."

"Didn't he do it with good intentions?" Kokoro asked.

"I don't care about that... simply leaving a friend behind like that, is NOT my idea of meaning it well. And besides... I am so sick and tired of always being treated like the clown at its service... nobody ever took me seriously and nobody ever relied on me... I am strong enough to do something useful. I want to be that kind of person for once, instead of always being treated like some damsel in distress..." Hitomi said.

Kokoro listened carefully to what she said and sighed before looking Hitomi who was still glooming.

"You know, I too kinda feel ashamed of myself. Because feeling distracted at the tournament that made me lose in the quarter finals...probably made someone I know disappointed. It's someone who was helping me in getting settled for the tournament...he is a very strong fighter and is trained with Bajiquan...like myself."

This peeked Hitomi's interest, because she never heard or seen someone like this person that Kokoro just described in any DOA tournaments

"And who are you referring to?" She asked.

"His name is…Akira Yuki." Kokoro responded with a smile formed on her lips. "I got to admit...he quite impressed me when he showed me a series of kata, just as I was practicing my own. Then I had to be ready, cause he then challenged me to a fight to test my skills in order to be prepared for the tournament. It was a very hard fight...and I managed to win. But despite this, I highly respect him. He really is the type of person to motivate you, when you need to be ready for something like a fighting tournament." She added.

Hitomi was slightly surprised when she heard this. Then she started to reflect something. How she trained for the 5th tournament, other that her sparring match with Eliot and Brad, alongside Leifang. She remembered that weird training in the circus. She had to think that maybe that was one of the main reasons why she didn't win the tournament other than her issues with Hayate. She most likely didn't take the training seriously because she was feeling too sure to go further. She also knew that Jann Lee was someone who trained a lot in seriousness. If she could take notes from him...then maybe things would change in the next and future tournament.

"Where does this 'Akira' reside?" Hitomi asked once she glanced back at Kokoro.

"At a temple in Kyoto, Japan. Why do you ask?"

Hitomi stood up and her eyes got hidden for a few moments, before looking at the Asian college student with a slight hint of determination.

"...because I need to fight him. If your words hold merit, then I NEED to get to him right now, so that I can cleanse myself from my own humiliation from the tournament." Hitomi declared.

Kokoro stood up as well and looked a little bit insecure before giving a chuckle and seemed like if she was embarrassed just as she adjusted a part of her long black hair.

"Oh...well, this wasn't really my intention since I was here to pay a little visit in Germany. But still, I can accompany you there. I guess I shall get to see this country more, next time." She said before smiling.

Hitomi nodded before walking back inside her house. She saw her father sitting on a chair and reading a newspaper.

"Dad, I'm heading to Kyoto in Japan."

When he heard that, his eyes shot wide open. "Why, if I may ask?" Hitomi's dad questioned.

"Well, to put it simply, there is someone there, that I have to see for myself in person. Because I believe... he might be the solution to my problems for the time-being..." His daughter responded.

Her father was a bit suspicious. At first he thought that the person that Hitomi was talking about could be an old acquaintance of his. But he thought again since he might be wrong. And since he knew that her daughter can take care of herself, he nodded and stroked her shoulder.

"Fair enough. Let me know when you're returning here, ok?"

"Of course. Also don't worry, I'm not heading there alone. There's someone, here, who will accompany me."

Upon hearing this, her dad raised his eyebrows in confusion before going to open the door and saw Kokoro sitting on a bench and she awkwardly waved, once she noticed him. He looked at the fashionably dressed girl outside and then back to his daughter. This request came so sudden, it gave him a hard time to make a proper decision... but in the end, since Hitomi was on holidays, he didn't mind it one bit, if he was honest with himself. Also, Kokoro already made a trustworthy first impression on him.

"Alles klar. You can go. But make sure, you, at least, come back next week, alright?"

Hitomi finally showed a smile to her dad, which made him return it as he was glad to finally see her happy a little bit. But before going out to reach the airport, Hitomi went to her room and searched for her karate-training gear. Unfortunately she couldn't find it before realizing that it was currently in the washing-machine since she used it to train so far. However, when she took a proper look in her wardrobe...she saw another karate-training gear that she didn't use for years. She widened her eyes upon seeing it...because it was the old one she used to wear during the other tournaments...and during the time Hayate was there with her and her father in his 'Ein' persona. She took the clothing out of the wardrobe and took a closer look at it... despite it having been worn for years, it still looked like in pretty good shape, much to her luck. But she simply scoffed all the warm memories away, as she couldn't stand Hayate for the moment.

"It was fun while it lasted... all he is, is a forsaken memory..." She whispered to herself before putting the clothing into her suitcase and then taking the rest of the stuff, that she needed. Finally she went downstairs to wave her father goodbye and go with Kokoro to the airport. After taking the bus together, arriving at the airport, finding a plane that went to Japan and buying the tickets...finally the two sat on their seats in the plane as it started to go in Japan. Unfortunately this plane wasn't heading straight to Kyoto, but to another city near it. But much to Hitomi's luck, Kokoro knew how to get there and then to the destination. As the plane flew, Hitomi had to show a depressing sigh.

"Look...Kokoro, I'm sorry."

"Huh? For what?"

"For ''forcing you'' to bring me to this temple to meet and fight this Akira. I remember you mentioning that you were paying a visit to my country. I must have spoiled it now..."

Kokoro showed an innocent smile as she tilted her head while tapping Hitomi's shoulder.

"Oh, don't be sad. I will visit Germany another time. And since this could help you in solving this breakdown of yours...I am already feeling honored. So, don't worry about it." She reassured her.

Hitomi looked at the well-mannered japanese girl with a weak and sad-looking smile.

"Thanks... but I don't really know, if I should feel relieved or more like bad about the fact, that I "forced" you to come with me..." She said.

"Japan isn't a small country... and you'd need someone for navigation either way, so... consider yourself lucky, that I was there." Kokoro told her.

Hitomi nodded before she remained in silence and stared at her hands as she closed them slowly without clenching them. Now that she was about to fight someone she never met before, she had to feel ready and she had to forget all the things that made her sad right now, otherwise everything could go downhill for her.

"Hitomi...when you face Akira, don't let anything distract you. He can be very aggressive when he fights... and a little bit hot-headed. If he starts to say a few things that might provoke you, then don't lose your mind and concentration entirely, otherwise it's all over." Kokoro warned her.

Hitomi nodded in a determined way... before looking out of her window to view the clouds... the freedom... the carelessness of them, made her feel a little fuzzy on the inside.

"...Is he a bad person?" Hitomi questioned.

Kokoro's eyes shot open a little, when she heard that, as she didn't see Akira being mean or unfair to her, when she faced him before at the temple.

"No, no, no, no, he totally ISN'T what you think." Kokoro said.

But Hitomi didn't look convinced because since Kokoro said that Akira can be a hot-headed it made her think of him in a different way.

"Let's say that sometimes he can start provoking his opponents, just to make sure they would go all out on him. But what I want to tell you is that...you must not take his taunts like if he's offending you...because that's not what he intends. You understand?" Kokoro explained.

"I need to see that, for a start..." Hitomi told her.

Soon... the two ladies finally arrived in Japan. After going to a hotel to spend the night there and to put their stuff in their room, they immediately went on the get the tickets for a trip to Kyoto. Once this was done, they returned back at the hotel. Before going, Hitomi decided to have a little moment to rest from the trip in the plane, and Kokoro agreed to have a little rest. While doing so the two girls decided to have yet another little chat. Then...finally the time arrived. Hitomi went to take her suitcase that had her old Karate-training gear on the inside and made a gesture to Kokoro to go. The Japanese girl guided the German one to take the bus to get to Kyoto. This trip was less longer than the one from the plane. After arriving in the city, Hitomi followed Kokoro as she took the way to get to the temple on foot. And it didn't take too long, until they reached a clearing, that was completely surrounded by cherry-blossom trees. In the middle there was the stairs to the temple right in front of them... but Akira was nowhere to be seen. Hitomi took a good look around the place and she had to show a smile as she was admiring it.

"Wow...this sure is a good place. Is it here where you fought him?" The German asked.

Kokoro walked and stood beside her as she nodded. Then Hitomi looked a bit curious as she resumed to be determined.

"But where is he?"

"He is inside the temple. I'll go talk to him...meanwhile you go and get ready." Kokoro said as she also returned to be a little bit serious. She then showed the part of the place where Hitomi could change herself. Both nodded to one another, before Hitomi headed off to the little wooden changing room to change into her old Karate outfit... and she started by taking off her trademark pink headband, before looking at it with narrowed eyes.

"Now it's on... no going back now. Should I lose, then it was all for nothing..." She said as she proceeded to remove her shoes and then taking off her casual clothes and putting on her old white karate gi with the black tank top with a small black eagle symbol underneath. Once she finished gearing up, she stood up and was ready to go. But before doing this...the memories of Hayate invaded her mind again just as she took a look at her outfit. She scoffed immediately and desperately attempted to forget it as she took a deep breath.

"Alright, Hitomi. Time to go." She said to herself.

With that being said, she started to leave the little wooden changing room and walked in a corridor that leaded to another entrance of the temple inside. Upon reaching the door, she saw Kokoro waiting for her.

"Ok, I just talked to him and you cannot imagine how he reacted. He's already eager to test your strength. He's waiting for you on the second floor. Are you ready?" Kokoro asked.

Hitomi nodded, before then going up the stairs. Once she reached the second floor, she saw a man, in the middle of the room, meditating. He had a spiky hair, a white headband and a sleeveless, slightly open white Karate gi with black wristbands. Hitomi took a deep breath as she stepped in and asked.

"Are you… Akira Yuki?"

There was silence after she asked that. The man was still sitting and meditating. Then Hitomi noticed him slowly standing up. He still remained in silence...until his head slowly turned to look at her and he had his usual serious and determined look.

"...Yes, I am."

He then turned his entire body to face her. Hitomi's heart started to beat fast at this point since, by just looking at him, she could sense that this coming up fight will get intense.

"So...you're the one who wishes to have a fight with me. Very well, then. Hitomi Buchfink..." He began doing a small series of kata and then getting in his fighting stance. "...Get ready!"

Hitomi punched the air two times, before doing a simple roundhouse kick and then doing her typical Karate pose, while looking at Akira with narrowed eyes, while thinking to herself.

"I can already tell, that THIS will be tough... but I can't back down now. I am already here and going back would mean me remaining miserable... it's all or nothing!" She said in her mind before she then gritted her teeth, as she shouted. "Let's start!"

She could already see Akira charging at her while yelling his battle cry. She immediately decided to go in defense but Akira fooled her with a fake move before managing to land a hit in her stomach. This was unexpected to her and she never thought that he would be this fast while attacking as he proceeded to stun her by hitting her ankle with his leg before grabbing her wrist and making her fly towards the ground afterwards. That surprise made her numb for a few seconds, before she quickly recovered from her short trance of shock and quickly rolling aside to avoid one of Akira's moves "Hekishou". She jumped back onto her feet, before launching forward with a simple direct punch, but Akira used that moment of carelessness on her guard to his advantage, by stunning her again with another hit against her stomach, before stepping back to then step back forward to hit her again, this time with his elbow, forcing her to dash back. She managed to not fall to the ground although that attack made her also crouched. She looked in surprise how Akira charged at her again in attempt to hit her with the elbow. This time, Hitomi avoided it at the right moment, despite barely touching her, and countered with a swift kick that targeted his face. She succeeded in doing so and Akira looked stunned. But just as Hitomi thought that it was her chance to finally come on top...Akira dodged her incoming jumping front kick and smashed his fists on her body, making the German face the floor again. Akira looked really puzzled at this point, since Hitomi did not meet his expectations so far. Kokoro was a fair challenge, but... now fighting the female Karate fighter like that, gave him the feel of being unfair to her, so he felt a little bit guilty. But at the same time, he was disappointed, because he actually expected a lot from someone like her.

"Is this your best? Or are you holding back for something bigger and you want to stall until the warm up round ends?" He questioned.

Hitomi panted as she looked at her hands that were pressing the floor before slowly standing back up. She too didn't know why she wasn't putting effort, in fact she told herself that she would give her all and forget Hayate for a moment. Could this mean that her thoughts about him invaded her mind once more? She shook her head and immediately scoffed as she couldn't let this get to her. Not now that she was facing a big challenge. She returned to her fighting stance and gave a look that appeared angry, even though she was actually feeling determined.

"C'mon!" She shouted.

Akira looked serious as always before he stomped the ground and did another Bajiquan stance.

"If you say so... but don't expect this to become easier. Prepare!" He said.

"I never asked for that to begin with!" She responded.

And with that, she started running towards the Japanese and decided to go for a flying kick forward, against his face, but as predicted, he grabbed her foot and made her kiss the floor once more, by smashing his elbow against her entire body, while she was still in mid-air. So therefore she rolled away from him in order to prevent getting attacked while she was still on the ground. Akira then decided to just go in defense as he wanted to see all the best attacks that Hitomi could pull off. She stood back up in a quick away before performing her roundhouse kick. Akira dodged it and, after that, he began blocking all the punches and kicks that Hitomi kept throwing at him. The German kept going on with so much force to the point where she started sweating. She noticed that none of her attacks landed a hit on the Japanese. She panted in exhaustion before widening her eyes in shock upon realizing that Akira was charging both of his fists to ram her. She immediately crossed her arms to block the attack. Once his fists came in contact with her arms...Hitomi found herself dashing back to the point that her back hit a wall due to how powerful the attack was, despite managing to block it. And at this point, she realized, so far that all her efforts have been without any sort of result, as if she only hit air. And even with her being the most patient person in the world... with Hayate invading her mind even deeper, the longer she kept failing to even land a hit on the Bajiquan master... she lost more and more hope for victory. But her own feeling told her, that giving up would only mean: Backing out like a coward. And she refused to accept that fate of hers. She angrily punched the floor, before concentrating again as she got into her Mental Alertness pose.

"I am not giving up yet!" Hitomi yelled.

Akira nodded at this because he always admired when his opponents were ambitious like this. He saw Hitomi charging and shouting her battle cry. He did the same in return and, this time, most of their punches and kicks came in contact with each other. It kept going on like this so much to the point where Hitomi was getting frustrated as she then stopped attacking and tried to counter an attack from Akira. Unfortunately for her, since she was not familiar with his fighting scheme yet, she wasn't quick enough to think about a possible counter attack. Akira fooled her again into thinking he would attack high, but instead, he hit her stomach. She felt stunned and unable to do something before feeling his foot hitting her right in the chin as he lifted his right leg to kick her. Hitomi flew in mid-air before falling to the ground face-first.

"Hmph." Was all Akira said afterwards.

Hitomi grunted from the pain and panted in exhaustion without stopping. Despite still feeling energy for more, there was something within her that was telling her that it was useless to go on, if she couldn't even try to focus properly...due to something that was keep holding her back. But she fought against herself in her mind to not believe it. Her own mind-conflict was then interrupted by hearing footsteps that belonged to Akira, as he approached her downed body. Just as he stood right before her, Hitomi slowly turned her head to first see his legs and then slowly looking up to see Akira's serious yet disappointing look.

"There's something that is making you hold back. I can sense it. This is a pointless fight, if you keep going on like this." He told her.

Hitomi looked back on the floor as she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth before looking back at him with a mad look.

"That's such an easy thing for you to say! Like I said, I have no intention of giving in to the pain!"

"Stop lying to yourself and actually finally admit that something bothers you. A true fighter should be able to even admit one self's mistake or flaw and try to avoid letting it get the better of her or himself once more... but so far, all you did, was blindly fighting me and not even attempting to learn how I fight. I feel no hint of passion or heart in any of your attacks whatsoever, as if you are trying to fight yourself out of this while forgetting who you truly are." He said.

He then sat down in front of her, as he was now curious about why Hitomi didn't put more effort into her work.

"So... what is it, that bothers you, young lady? Your eyes can tell me more than a thousand words." He added.

Hitomi just couldn't stop panting in exhaustion as well as letting out a depressing sigh. She slowly tried to turn her body in a sitting position, despite feeling a bit of pain in her body due to the attacks she received. All of this was also witnessed by Kokoro who peeked to see how the fight was going...and she had to watch with concern. Now, both Hitomi and Akira were sitting on the ground and the German returned once more to look depressed.

"It's hard to explain...I just can't get over the fact that I...I didn't manage to win the 5th Dead Or Alive tournament. I was so close...but the fact that maybe I was feeling a bit too confident to win it...I let it get to me, thus losing in the finals. But what makes it worse is that...this wasn't the only thing that lead me to my defeat at the tournament...there was something...or better...someone...who made me lose my focus. And he's still doing it right now in my mind..." She said.

But just thinking about him and how ignorant he was towards all the things she did for him to make sure, that he will be able to return to full strength... made her punch the floor angrily, before looking down at her feet in a melancholic way, as she was almost close to the verge of crying.

"Hayate... why...?! Even after going back on your word... why do you STILL cause me so much confusion...?! I hate you...!" She whispered to herself.

She resisted and tried so hard to not let any tear coming off her eyes. But once she felt Akira's hand touching her shoulder...she felt a little bit ''calmed'' before she lifted her head to look at him.

"So, that's the problem. I see. You cannot get over about an issue with this person and this holds you back." He told her.

Hitomi looked at him with an emotionless look before looking somewhere else and closing her eyes...before reopening them again.

"Day after day, I began training a lot back home while attempting to forget that conflict with Hayate...as well as trying to forget that this was also something that made me lose at the tournament. But no...I simply couldn't. When I saw Kokoro and she told me about you...how you prepared her...I thought that fighting you would finally help me getting over it..."

Then, she looked at him and Akira noticed tears that finally fell down her eyes.

"...But I just can't! It just won't go away! Tell me...what should I do? Have you ever had to deal with this kind of problem before? Tell me." She desperately asked.

Akira had to think for a moment, but when he thought back at how he felt towards Pai Chan, but was too scared and anxious to finally admit it to himself. And when Aoi came, his eyes fell on her instead... he wasn't so different from her. And he could have lost one of the tournaments, if a blonde and good old friend of his actually beat some sense into him to make him see the responsibility he will have to bear, should he dare to go this way... he nodded.

"Listen... I don't know, who this Hayate of yours is. However... if there is one thing, that I learned in life, then it's actually to stop lying to yourself and keep pushing forward, no matter what it is. Of course, accepting the truth is not an easy task to fulfill, since it requires a fair amount of courage to do so. But... if you have someone, that always remains by your side and someone that you can also rely on, THIS... is what will turn you into a true warrior. Strength and skill alone won't determine if you really are worthy of being a fighter or not. It's more about the people around you. You say, you HATE this person... but judging from the way you can't stop thinking about him... It should confirm the opposite. If anything, you probably feel something else... and I felt the same too, aside from what you feel right now." He explained to her.

Hitomi listened carefully to everything Akira just told her. She had to admit that most of the things he said were true. However, the fact that he mentioned about someone remain by her side...it made her think of the way Hayate tried to cut ties with her due to her 'unawareness' of what could have happened to her if she stayed by Hayate's side in his current occupation and his main objectives.

"But...how can I rely on someone that wanted to have nothing more to do with me...only because of his refusal for my help for something...that could be serious...? Thus treating me...like if I don't even know how to defend myself?" She question with tears still falling down from her eyes.

Akira had to shook his head at this.

"Whatever the case may be... I can already tell, that he can't be a bad person. He seems to be the type of man to be very protective over all those, that he cares for... maybe you took it the wrong way?" He asked.

"Say what? How is that "me taking it the wrong way", even when he stated DIRECTLY to me, that he has to stay away from me, all for the sake of protecting me?!" Hitomi said almost in shock.

"That's exactly how I felt, when I looked at a good friend of mine from a completely different perspective... I also felt alone and betrayed... but then I realized, that said person has so many responsibilities... it wouldn't have been an easy job for her to watch at me... it sounds cruel, but sometimes, a few things need to be accepted."

Hitomi felt speechless after hearing this from Akira. Even if she didn't know him, she could already tell that he sure was a wise person that knew what he stated. The German wanted to believe otherwise...but she just couldn't at this point. She looked at her right hand as she balled it...before Akira's hand proceeded to touch it. Both then look at each other and the Japanese nodded at her again.

"Do you understand? Sometimes it has to be done. Although, things could get different somehow, who knows? But as long as it is like this...you'll have to accept it. He apparently seems to have plenty of things, that need to be done. He has chosen his own fate and you did the same... but you have problems accepting the fact being without him and I can sense from the very bottom of your soul, that... you'd want to follow his path to combine it with yours." He said.

Hitomi had it hard now... so far, she always denied it, but with Akira pretty much penetrating her thoughts with wise words and pretty much looking right through her facade... he seemed to have found it out.

"In other words... you must be in love with him." He finally declared it.

She shocked herself and gasped upon hearing those last words. She began shivering and more tears fell off from her eyes and gritted her teeth. If she could, she would immediately get very angry...but Akira's wise demeanor just prevented her from doing so. She had nowhere to run in order to try to hide something like this. It was too late.

"I-I...I d-don't...I-I..." She shook her head in denial, as her arms start trembling and the tears start dropping on the wooden floor.

"H-How...?! HOW IS THIS LOVE?! H-He hasn't shown... his mug for two years... a-around me... despite ME, having been the one... to take him in, treat his wounds, train him and even spend quality time with him...! And then he comes around the corner to tell me, he "needs" to leave me and everything we did together behind...?! And you call this LOVE?!"

Akira realized, that Hitomi had a hard time believing him... judging by her reaction, this confirmed, that the girl before him was more emotionally unstable than expected... confirming that Hayate must have really screwed up, if she behaved like that.

"Was it that bad?" Akira asked.

"J-just bad...? It was awful..." Hitomi responded.

At this point, Akira needed to find a way to motivate her and make sure that this issue won't hunt her for the rest of her life.

"Like I said earlier...things could get different somehow. If what you say is true...then, in a way, you might have a point. Still, do not jump to the conclusion that it's all over now. There's something I learnt: NOTHING is lost. It's NEVER too late to learn something new. I may sound a little naive, while I am saying this, but like I said... maybe he is in love with you too. Why else would he come all the way to you and beg you to stay away from him? Because he knows, you don't need HIM... he needs YOU."

Once he said the last part out loud, Hitomi's weeping stopped for a second there, as she froze in place.

"If my calculation is correct, then I am afraid, YOU should be the first to apologize, as you proved how selfish you really were, the moment he announced said request to you... I am not blaming you though as well, because again, I felt the same way with someone else..." He said.

Now the German really was speechless. She couldn't struggle to not believe in Akira's words because considering how serious he was going and how he stated to have felt something like this before, it made Hitomi start to go in confusion. Her mind-conflict began tormenting her brain once more. She clutched her head with her hands as well as panting without stopping. Akira noticed that and gently put his hands on her shoulders and shook her a little in attempt to make her snap out of her suffering.

"Calm yourself and reflect." Akira calmly said.

All the memories of Hayate as Ein snapped through her thoughts once more and this time, it was more intense than anything before, as it penetrated her on the inside... until she then remembered a photograph of herself and Hayate, which she took, before he regained his memories. Now it became all too clear for her... she really WAS in love with Hayate, but was way too self-centered to realize, that he probably genuinely loved her too... she then started clutching the spot, on where her heart was, as it started pounding like crazy, from how excited she became.

"H-Hayate..." She whispered.

Akira then showed before her a light grin since he was glad on the inside that Hitomi finally reflected and now she seemed to feel better than before. She looked at him who nodded at her before he even wiped her tears.

"Do you see it now?" He asked her.

Hitomi just couldn't help herself now. The fact that it was someone she knew little who helped her, motivated her and made her realize the truth. She just didn't know how she could thank Akira more. Even if she didn't know how he would react, she just didn't care. And so...she leaned forward and embraced him. Akira's eyes shot wide open... but he didn't mind the hug one bit. However, he wasn't the type of guy to hug someone back like that. So he simply let himself get hugged by her, while listening to Hitomi's words, that got accompanied by her sniffing.

"Thanks... Akira... I just can't describe, how thankful I really am... you were right about Hayate... and as soon as this fight is over, I am going to go and look for him...! Thank you...!"

"No problem. And you're welcome." Akira responded with a grin.

Then Hitomi broke the hug and the two stared at each other with a determined look because both knew what was going to happen next. The issue was solved. Now it was time to resume what they started. Both stood back and she began adjusting her headband.

"Ok...now I'm ready for this." She declared.

Akira nodded as they both walked backwards to maintain a certain distance for the fight. A grin slowly started to form on Akira lips, as he stomped the ground, before doing his pose once more.

"Looking into your eyes... tells me, the flame of your fighting spirit has relit again... and with that, let's start once more!" Akira said.

"And this time, I won't lose!" Hitomi told him.

She then made her karate pose and her expression didn't change. She still was determined and no longer felt distracted by anything. Akira felt glad and he couldn't wait to see the real her in a fight now. Kokoro, after witnessing and also hearing their discussion returned to smile as she felt happy that someone like Akira managed to motivate Hitomi from her breakdown. Now all that she had to do was to simply watch how the fight between Hitomi and Akira will go now.

"We fight!" Hitomi shouted.

And this time, Akira was positively surprised. Because the fight started again, it actually felt, now, way better than before, as Hitomi began to use her head this time and use her own parries. And her Mental Alertness came also to a good use, as she became way less predictable than earlier in the first round and instead of taking the hits heavily, she soaked them up and they didn't even seem to bother her that much anymore, which pleased the Bajiquan master, as he barely was able to counter a roundhouse kick of hers with his elbow.

"Now THIS is way more like it! Seems like your training did pay off thus far!"

Hitomi felt honored and kinda blushed at the compliment that Akira just gave him. Still, she did not let this get to her and prepared herself to continue the fight. She saw the Japanese shouting and charging at her to hit her with a jumping double roundhouse kick. She dodged them at the right time and countered with her own. Akira blocked the first one, but not the second one which made him stunned a little. Hitomi proceeded to throw a powerful punch against his stomach, but it resulted in Akira countering and hitting her back with his shoulder. Hitomi grunted a bit in pain before sensing him from behind about to attack. She decided to attack as well and once their battle cry took over...both of their right fist clashed. They then stared at each other while gritting their teeth as well as pushing in attempt to overpower the other.

"Are you going to try again in 10 years!?" Akira taunted.

Hitomi knew that he now was taunting her about her loss in the tournament. But since she remembered Kokoro's words which were that he only did this in attempt to motivate and give more fuel to his opponents, she stayed at his game and didn't back down.

"No...I will WIN!" She responded.

Her push then became so hard that she managed to win the upper hand, before she took advantage of Akira's sudden carelessness by jumping and kicking him in the face. Even though, Akira blocked the kick in time, he completely lost control of her speed and she kept taking the advantage for her own. After getting stunned by a roundhouse kick against the jaw, Hitomi started punching all over his body, from head to torso and, before he could do anything to defend himself against that one fatal blow, she had already charged with Mental Alertness straight ahead to punch him with all the force she had left in her right fist against the chest, making him dash against the pillar behind him.

"Osu!" She said.

After that, she started panting from all the effort she pulled off, as well as handling all the attacks she received from the Japanese. She saw Akira trying to stay on his feet as he grunted a little from the pain...before having no choice but to fall in one knee as he also panted.

"Now this...is what I was hoping to see. Not bad, Hitomi Buchfink..." He said through his breathing.

Hitomi felt happy while keep panting. And since she still was glad that it was him who just helped and motivated her from the issue she was enduring this whole time, she approached him and offered him a help to stand up.

"It's thanks to you...that I'm no longer feeling this miserable...and weak...I'll always be thankful. I will never forget you from here on, Akira Yuki." She said.

He accepted her help and took the hand to stand up. Hitomi then began to smile again.

"So... I am the winner?" She questioned.

"Yes, you passed the test. But you still have a way ahead of you... keep training and you will become the best of the best." He told her.

Hitomi nodded with an innocent smile, but then... she knew, now it was serious, as she will go ahead and look for someone important.

"But now... I have to concentrate on something else, first... Hayate!"

Akira gave her a light grin as he placed his hand on her shoulder. And she couldn't help but to look at him again and return his grin.

"Then go to him."

Her grin became bigger upon hearing this and she then turned around and began to walk away. But then she stopped because she forgot something...She turned to look back at him.

"Again...thank you, for everything. Goodbye for now, Akira. I hope we meet again."

"I will look forward for that day to come."

With that been said, the two bowed as a sign of respect for each other. Afterwards, Hitomi turned around and reunited with Kokoro as the two left the temple just after Hitomi returned in the wooden changing room to put back her casual clothes. Since there was no shower in there, she said that she will do it back at the hotel. Just when they walked out of the place to take a bus in order to return to the hotel, Kokoro noticed Hitomi's mood having improved vastly, which proved the positive aura around her.

"So... I take it, you are now planning something else, if I am not mistaken." Kokoro said with a smile.

"And how right you are, Kokoro. I need to search for Hayate. The quicker I get to him, the better it will be..." She responded with joy. However, she then looked a little unnerved and uneasy. "But... what if, if this goes wrong...?"

Kokoro shook her head as she tapped her shoulder while they were waiting for the bus to come.

"No, don't let this prediction get to you. Keep being positive." She told her.

Hitomi thought for a second there...before nodding and returning to smile again.

"You're right, Kokoro. I need to stay positive."

Just then, the bus, came and both girls jumped in once it stopped to pick them up. Hitomi's plan now was to first return to the hotel, take a shower, then her stuff...and then begin her search for Hayate. The only problem, now, was where he could be, since he could be anywhere.

Meanwhile Hayate, himself, was on his way to find Hitomi, in an attempt to clear up everything between her and himself after he cleared a mission of his... but so far, no success. And there he was, sitting in a hotel room somewhere in Europe.

"Damn it... I simply can't find her... why did I throw the note with her address away...?! What a fool I am!" He cursed himself.

He gave a look that seemed like if he was about to give in. But his feelings for her told him otherwise and so he took yet another proper look at all the numbers in his contact-list, in his phone, while looking at the screen with seriousness.

"I MUST have still her number. Or maybe something else that could lead me to her..."

And to his positive shock... he found a number, that looked like it belonged to Hitomi. Without a second thought, he immediately picked up the number and waited for her to pick up... and someone did receive the call, but it wasn't Hitomi... it was her father.

"Hallo, Herr Buchfink hier. What can I do for you?"

"Are you... Hitomi's father?"

Hitomi's dad remained in a bit of shock upon hearing that voice. It was highly familiar to him. He hoped he wasn't hallucinating or something like that.

"Wait...is that you? Ein?" He questioned.

Hayate frowned, but since this would complicate things further, he simply decided to stick with that name, at least in his presence... so he nodded.

"Yes. Is Hitomi at home? I NEED to talk to her!"

"Sorry, but... she isn't here. She left alongside someone else to head for Japan... but why so aggressive, did something happen?"

"Ummm, let's say... I want to see her again... and you said, she went to Japan... where exactly?"

Hitomi's dad took a little moment to remember in what city, his daughter went before then nodding.

"Yeah, I remember. She went in Kyoto. Don't ask me why, because she didn't tell me. Maybe for something that was about a friend of hers who's the one who accompanied her. Oh, and you must also know that my daughter is not really in a good mood." He said as he warned Hayate.

The ninja, however, already was aware of Hitomi's breakdown as he looked a bit ashamed.

"She isn't in a good mood, because of me... " Then he looked determined. "…but I will fix this myself! Thanks a lot for telling me she is. I have to head for Kyoto straight away!"

"If you say, it's going to change anything... then feel free to try, good luck." Hitomi's dad said.

And with that, Hayate hung up, before, without even wasting another thought, taking all his stuff with him again and then running straight for the airport within the speed of light. Since he couldn't waste time, he used his ninja skills to reach the nearest airport he could find. Once he arrived, he landed on a safe distance where he could see the planes. He noticed that there was one that was heading to Kyoto. However, he widened his eyes because the time for it to fly was already arrived. And so, Hayate resumed using his ninja skills to head towards that plane that was about to fly off without being detected by the security. He jumped from building to building until he reached the runway zone and saw the plane about to fly off. With all his speed, the ninja managed to land at the top of the airplane. He panted a little but he didn't mind before he looked forward.

"Hitomi... I am coming!"

As the plane took off, Hayate hold on tight to make sure he wouldn't lose balance and fall off. After the plane finally flied to get to Kyoto, the ninja relaxed a little before returning to be serious while still thinking about Hitomi.

"I expect this to become quite cold, but... Hitomi is all that matters to me. This might be my last chance. And I would NEVER want to throw it away like that."

During that moment, Hitomi was finally taking a shower to clean up the sweat she had when she fought Akira. While doing this, she just couldn't stop thinking about Hayate at this point. She thought about how the outcome would go. Negative or positive. She just was anxious. Even if the first thing she must do was to find out where he could be, all these predictions kept her busy in her thoughts. In the end, she thought about Akira's words and what he told her, and so she remained in her usual good mood and trying to scoff at any negative prediction she thought. Hitomi then started washing herself from top to bottom, enjoying the hot water, every moment long... and when she was finished, she left the bathroom to dress up into her classic black tank-top alongside suitable jeans, elbow-pads and sneakers... and her pink headband not to forget. While she put on her clothes, she wondered, if she'd find Hayate in the end.

"Now that I know it... how will HE react to my sudden appearance...?" She said in her thoughts.

Everything was suddenly interrupted when Kokoro walked in while trying to ask her if she was done. But then she stopped immediately upon seeing that Hitomi was still putting her clothes back on. She blushed in embarrassment and awkwardly turned around.

"S-Sorry!"

"Haha, no problem, Kokoro. It's just the two of us, no need to feel ashamed."

"Heh, OK, sorry about that."

Kokoro still turned around to let Hitomi change herself into the clothes she was about to put on and once she was finished, it was Kokoro's turn to go and wash herself up. Hitomi decided to go out onto the balcony to take a look outside into the beautiful darkness of the late evening... however, with her having done this, she didn't realize, that she pretty much just gave Hayate a sign to find her. Several questions invaded her mind if she would ever meet him again. Would he simply accept her apology and then return to whatever he was doing? Would he also consider her? Would he even demonstrate that he really cared about her? She wanted all these questions to be answered and she feared that as long as she didn't find him as soon as possible, she would remain anxious maybe forever.

Meanwhile with Hayate... after a while he had finally arrived in Kyoto and like the wind, he was gone to not being detected by the security. And he decided to go for this tactic to find her: Jump from building to building to take a good view upon the balconies.

"Alright... here goes nothing. Hitomi shouldn't be far anymore." The ninja whispered to himself.

And with that, he started jumping through the hotel districts. And much to his luck, while searching the nearest ones, he stopped on a roof of a building when he saw, from a distance, someone sitting on a chair in a balcony. He felt alerted at first, but at the same time, it could be her. So he decided to sneakily approach her to make sure he could get a proper look to see if it really was Hitomi. And it was indeed her. Hayate was shocked upon realizing it. It was clear that she had been there this whole time while he was traveling to get there without her knowing it. He couldn't help but to form a little grin on his lips at how pretty she looked, like always, while seeing her sitting on a chair and looking at the sky with a neutral look. All he had to do now...was to simply to surprise her without exaggerating. He began rubbing his chin, as he started thinking through this, without letting the plan be with flaws. But in the end, he decided to go for a casual way and not in the typical manner of his, like using his ninja skills. So he jumped off the building and made his way inside the hotel as went to ask at the reception for Hitomi's room number.

"Excuse me, sir... I am looking for a Hitomi Buchfink here. Is she registered here?" Hayate asked.

The receptionist then cheeked the list of the names registered in the hotel. They were a lot, but eventually he managed to find the name along with Kokoro's. He nodded and looked back at Hayate.

"Room number 20. In the third floor. You can't miss it." The receptionist told him.

"You have my thanks." Hayate said as he nodded. He then, without further questioning, ran to the elevator and pressed the button for the third floor. His heart began to beat faster, and he was normally used to this adrenaline rush, but this one felt different... he felt genuinely scared for once.

"Alright, now it's serious... I can't screw this up... I only have one chance to prove myself to her."

Once the elevator reached the third floor, Hayate exited it and began searching for the room number 20. Fortunately he found it immediately. He approached the door and stared at it before letting out a deep sigh. His hand started moving before it finally knocked the door. Silence took them and this made the ninja feel even more anxious as he just couldn't wait too much. Then suddenly the door opened...but much to his shock, it wasn't Hitomi who opened...it was Kokoro with a towel in her body as she was just finished taking the shower. Hayate almost jumped in shock, once he saw Kokoro, barely physically exposed with only a towel covering her entire body and she began blushing like mad, once she looked away.

"O-Oh! I-I am so sorry!" Kokoro immediately apologized.

"D-Don't worry. W-Where is Hitomi?"

That question made Kokoro stop blushing in embarrassment and actually be a little bit curious before she looked at the ninja.

"Oh...excuse me, sir...but who are you?" She asked.

"Right, forgive me. I'm Hayate."

Kokoro reflected on the name before widening her eyes in pure shock as she remembered how Hitomi constantly mentioned his name and thought about him. This meant that what the German was looking for...already came for her before she could start searching.

"Wait...you're THAT Hayate? The one that Hitomi kept talking about? Is that really you?"

"Yes. Is Hitomi still here? I need to talk to her." Hayate said as he nodded.

Kokoro then started to smile as she nodded. She let him come in before she went to the balcony where Hitomi was still sitting on the chair to look at the sky. Hitomi then heard Kokoro calling her name and she turned her head to look at her. And, upon seeing how Kokoro was in her towel, it made the German chuckle.

"Hehehe, Kokoro. If you really want to feel embarrassed that this is the way. I mean... people from other windows or balconies could see you here." Hitomi said while still chuckling.

But since Kokoro wanted to be a little brilliant this time, she winked to herself and didn't mind it and whispered into Hitomi's ear.

"That doesn't matter right now... now listen, someone is waiting for you outside of our room. You better go and take a look."

"Who is waiting for me?" Hitomi questioned.

"Go and convince yourself." Kokoro said with a another wink.

Now Hitomi became curious. She stood up from her seat and returned inside the room. She didn't find anyone there, but judging by what Kokoro stated...the person was outside the room. So Hitomi opened the door that leaded to the corridor of the hotel. At first it appeared empty...before hearing a very familiar voice from behind and upon hearing it...she could only feel shocked.

"Hitomi...I'm glad I've finally found you."

The German began trembling. She thought she was dreaming or having an hallucination. It would be too good to be true if it was real. Still she dared to slowly look around to see if it was really him. And indeed he was now standing right before her... Hayate, with folded arms, and showed before her a light smile...something that Hitomi hadn't seen for so long from him.

Kokoro knew, the two needed some time for themselves for the moment, so she decided to leave the two alone, while giggling to herself, as she went back to the bathroom to change herself up. Hitomi, despite feeling happy to see him... suddenly, that dark side of her came forth instead, as she felt that sour taste in her mouth from her last encounter with him... and her first reaction was like an arrow piercing through Hayate's heart.

"...you sure have a lot of nerve to show your mug around me, don't you?" She said.

Hayate had to sigh since he kind of expected that reaction from her. But at the same time he wanted clarify everything between him and her.

"If you're wondering how I managed to find you...well, I called your father back home and he told me where you were. I don't know what are you doing here in Kyoto. But the thing is-"

"Yeah, I got it. We cannot see each other like before because you don't want me to be involved with your current occupation and your 'mission' to stop that man you told me about. There was no need to travel all the way here just to remind me this, you know." She said as she interrupted him.

Hayate looked sad while seeing Hitomi leaning her back on the wall with arms folded and looking annoyed. The ninja approached her and gently placed his hand on the wall to lean his head near hers. She turned her head away from his since she didn't want to look at him in the eyes.

"Hitomi...I came here to apologize."

That announcement made Hitomi's eyes light up, but not in a good way. Her gaze then turned to Hayate's, which she met in a mocking and disgusted manner.

"Apologize, eh? How long did it take you again to finally do that? Two years maybe? Thank you very much."

"I am serious about this, Hitomi. I really am! Why won't you believe me?!"

"Because you are two years too late for that. You should have thought twice, before deciding to break the camel's back, by simply saying: 'Sorry Hitomi, I can't stick with you, because I am such a scaredy-cat to look at her.'"

Hayate was surprised after hearing what came out from Hitomi's mouth...because this was so unlike her. He never saw her behaving this way. And this made him really feel ashamed of himself as he realized that he messed up. Still his feelings were telling him to try harder and to not give in. And so, the leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan spoke in a calm yet pleading way.

"Hitomi...I am really sorry. Two years ago when we had that argument, It's true that I wanted to cut ties with you because I didn't want you to get involved with my business... and you were angry to the fact that It was for the sake of protecting you. I thought you were exaggerating with the way you were handling my decision...until these days...where I had the task of watching over someone...a young girl, who is one of my allies, made me realize something. I was trying to keep her away from danger...and the way she reacted...reminded me so much of you. She also demonstrated me that she isn't some ordinary girl and she even saved me and this someone I had to watch over, along with a person you know well...from someone else who was threating to kill us. All of this made me reflect...before I finally realized it. I was being too harsh on you...and I admit...that maybe I should never doubt anyone who doesn't appear like the type of person to handle deadly situations..."

Hitomi looked at him again, but she wasn't convinced yet, as her voice suddenly began to break... she wanted to believe him, but judging the way she has been treated for so many years by others, always being viewed as useless, childish and stupidly naive... she had a really hard time putting faith in Hayate's words, no matter how truthful they were... and after a few words, tears ran down her cheeks, and her lips began trembling.

"Oh, NOW you realize, how you pretty much insulted me, is that your best...?! Look at yourself, you are the leader of an entire ninja clan... and what about me? Ever since you became yourself once more, I feared you would forget everything, that we did together, just so that YOU can watch your own path... while I was stuck behind...! You don't understand ANYTHING about me! Because you've NEVER been treated like some sort of loser, that dares to be loving to others and getting NOTHING out of it, but ignorance, like I am some sort of child in their eyes! I never wanted your protection to begin with... but no... in the end, you only proved... you don't respect me at all!"

At this point Hayate started to clench his fist in anger because he was already tired that Hitomi wouldn't accept his apology. Ever since he regained his memories, he had always hidden from her about what he had been through before getting amnesia and meeting her. And at this point, Hayate thought that it was time to finally tell her.

"You think I didn't suffer!? You think my life was always so going so well before meeting you? You're talking with someone who suffered betrayal... and who thought he was done for sure after his own village was attacked by his treacherous uncle! And someone...who risked to die at the hands of him. Falling in coma and then being used for some sort of project to turn me into something that I don't want to imagine. And I even got to go through the whole thing again...if it wasn't for my allies who managed to rescue me. You think I never suffered!?" He angrily said.

Hayate couldn't hold back his own tears as well any longer, but he remained tough like usually... but Hitomi countered once more and this point, her own rage slowly began to lose control, as her right hand started to shake madly, as if she was preparing something for him.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME PROTECT YOU INSTEAD?! You knew, I was strong enough to handle myself, but you never let me help you, ever since you regained your memory, so instead of actually having had the thought of putting ME under protection, you could have given me one more chance, but you never did!" Hitomi said as she almost yelled.

"BECAUSE I WAS TOO BUSY WITH MYSELF, ALRIGHT?! I bear the responsibility for my entire bloodline and for my relatives! YOU don't understand a thing, I am trying to tell you!"

Suddenly, something struck Hayate's cheek, real hard... and it was one strong slap by Hitomi... he felt one of his cheeks redden up like hell and the pain burnt on his skin... but this made the two stop arguing at least, as both now stared at each other, both with tear-soaked eyes and heavy breathing, as if they ran a marathon.

Their yelling was also overheard by other people from other rooms as they opened their doors to see what was going on. So Hayate and Hitomi were now being watched by other people who were just now telling the two if they could stop yelling and argue someplace else. But both Hayate and Hitomi didn't mind the protest that they were giving.

"Why... just look at us... what we've turned into... is it all worth it... for this...?" Hitomi said.

To Hayate's shock, the female German had suddenly moved real close to him, with her chest nearly squishing against his, before she choked back more sobs to then press her lips against the ninja's... and everything around them fell silent... as if time stopped, once their lips came in contact. Hayate shocked himself once this happened and the people who were protesting stopped doing so. Some began cheering for them while others scoffed and returned back inside their respective rooms. The ninja kept remain in shock and didn't know if he should return the kiss or not. In the end he decided to do nothing and let her kiss him until she stopped. Hitomi slowly wiped her tears as well as sniffing.

"Hayate...I also ask for forgiveness. If it wasn't for someone I was seeking here in Kyoto...I would have never understood why you decided to not let me getting involved with your business..." Hitomi said as she looked away, now being most ashamed to look at him.

However, Hayate slowly began to understand, that Hitomi felt genuinely sorry herself... and it made his heart stop beating too fast... he softly adjusted a bit of her hair, before slowly turning her face into the direction he was facing, by her chin... and that was in his eyes.

"No... if anyone should feel bad about it, it has to be me... doubting and judging you negatively was the biggest mistake I could have possibly made in my entire life... not just everyone around me, ESPECIALLY you... you were right, I am self-centered and selfish... for not trusting anyone."

He then, gently, pulled her close to himself and both look deeply in each other's eyes.

"But now...I'm ready to change. That's why, I'm now asking you...will you accept my apology? And finally give me a chance to treat you better and no longer being like I was before?" He asked.

Hitomi now panted and shed tears out of joy. The fact that she could now see how much Hayate really cared about her and anyone who was close to him. This was already the confirmation that Akira was right. She couldn't feel more alive than ever.

"Hayate..." She whispered.

And with that, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hot kiss. This time Hayate kissed back and wrapped his arms around her waist. While they kissed passionately, Kokoro witnessed it, after she was finished putting her casual clothes back on, and she couldn't help but to show a confident smile...because Hitomi and Hayate had finally reconciled with each other. And now they were more than just friends.


End file.
